far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 380 - Sheep Science
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 380 - Sheep Science is the three hundred eightieth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-sixth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Back-to-Back Episodes Though there was an episode the previous day, Kurt is back in the usual M/W/F schedule and there also has been $7,194.99 raised so far. JL2579 reached the edge of the world In the 14w11b snapshot, JL2579 reached the edge of the Minecraft world 30 million blocks away live, and Kurt was at the end of the journey to greet him with Zipkrowd members. There was a lot of technical behind the scenes things the Zipkrowd had to work with to be able to edit the world while JL2579 was riding. Kurt said he joked that JL2579 would join him in twenty years when he reaches the Far Lands. Question: Will you be building any more semi-mega structures on the MindCrack server Speculating this was asked before the end of MindCrack Season 4, Kurt talks about being unable to finish the FermiLab Wilson Hall. As it was unfinished, Kurt is unsure if he will attempt another mega-build. Question: What's going to happen to your Wilson Hall build if not done by the time the MindCrack server resets? Kurt says a lot of people have been happy with he abandoned look he gave it, and he talks about when the Season 3 server went back down to Hurricane Sandy, Kurt joked about MCediting the server's water height five blocks higher. Kurt talks about wanting dynamic weather in the future to change the terrain while looking at the different colored leaves on trees. Question: How did you originally find Lorgon111, did you become friends straight away, or did it build over time? Saying Brian left a comment very early in his series, Brian asked about video game history, and found Brian's channel and liked it. They eventually talked more and became friends. Talking about his bad memory, Kurt takes 1.5 damage falling in a hole. Kurt says his bad memory might contribute to his not getting bored of Far Lands or Bust. Also, at 30 million blocks, there is no block offset in 14w11b. Question: Have you ever tried, Orbiter, the spaceflight simulator? Kurt's Orbiter series is very old now, but he did play the game. Question: If planets such as Mercury and Venus are closer to the sun than Earth is, how is it possible for us here on Earth to see those planets when we're facing away from the sun? In the dead of night you cannot see Mercury or Venus, they're best viewed at sunrise or sunset. They are illuminated by the sun like the Moon, and as Kurt explains it, he finds a Pink Sheep. Kurt sees that that when the Pink Sheep is under leaves, his top is properly pink. Testing, Kurt finds that any shade properly colors the Pink Sheep. Kurt suggests looking at Space Engine to test the lighting scenarios. Question: I've heard that the Moon moves an inch away from the Earth each year, do you think humanity should/could try to push it closer to prevent it from leaving us entirely? At about the rate of your fingernails, it does indeed slowly start moving away. We cannot push it all, but the Moon's distance could really affect climate, but the Sun would expand before then. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft MindCrack - SMP4 E27 - Post-Apocalyptic Potato, Let's Play Lifeless Planet - 17 - Chills, and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 17 - Back in Paris.